


It's in the way...

by Bishmonster



Series: Fluffy drabbles of the WinterShock variety [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, good morning kisses, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishmonster/pseuds/Bishmonster
Summary: Good Morning Kisses!!





	It's in the way...

**Author's Note:**

> completely unbeta'd, forgive me.

The way he cupped her face. The way the metal plates caught on her hair. The way his eyes told her she was beautiful. The way he would lean forward to kiss her but would get distracted looking in her eyes. She felt cherished. She felt small and fragile and strong as an ox. He wouldn’t stop touching her cheek in a way no one had before and a way she was sure no one else would, ever. His mouth was parted, full lips so generous on such a hard man. He tasted like fancy European cigarettes. The stubble on his chin abrasive on her skin but she wasn’t about to point it out.

The room was dim. The way she liked it before she was fully awake. A cocoon. A haven. Warm beneath the blankets. He had already been up for hours doing the things he liked to do. Sparring with Thor. Running with Steve. Pestering Tony until the man was a stuttering caffeinated mess she was going to have to track down and ease his ruffled feathers.  Wilson had probably made a mess of the kitchen, scrambled eggs and toast requiring All the pans. For the moment dishes didn’t matter.

He hadn’t showered yet. Clean man sweat permeated the quiet air of her bedroom. He was laying on top of the comforter, trapping her in the bed. She didn’t mind one bit. He made her feel safe.

“It’s time to get up.” He was whispering, the way he did when the lights were dim. “Rise and shine, Darlin.’”

“I’d rather you kiss me.” She pouted at him. The way she knew he couldn’t resist. He always gave her kisses when she pouted. Even when he shouldn’t. Even when she was mad as hell and ready to draw blood. It was super embarrassing when she was taking Janey to task about reckless Science! behavior and he would ninja his way to her mouth. Bucky made it hard for her to stand firm with her charge. But… kisses…

“Now, Darlin’, that ain’t playing fair. You know how much I enjoy kissing you. And kissing leads to other things that I greatly enjoy. But we don’t have time for that today. Its nearly 8.”

“Bucky. You’re killing me you responsible bastard!”

“Don’t be mad, Sweetheart.” It was his turn to pout, not that he would ever admit to such a thing. Big strong Winter Soldier that he was.

“Kisses!!!!” She demanded.

His eyeroll was super soldier strength and had her giggling even as her cupped the back of her head and drew her up. His lips were cold. His tongue was hot. He didn’t play around either like he sometimes did, teasing her until she was begging for him to take her mouth. Begging for him to claim her. This time he went for it, tongue licking her teeth in a familiar and consuming way. His metal hand was a fist in her tangles, involuntarily clutching her closer. It didn’t hurt. He had never hurt her. Not the way he had been so afraid of in the beginning. His teeth pulled at the meat of her lower lip as he pulled away.

“Eyes open.” He demanded, and it was a struggle. She felt kiss drunk and floaty. The way he always made her feel and it never, ever got boring. “Goddamn, you’re fucking beautiful.” He kissed her again, over too short. She couldn’t close her eyes this time, lost in his tortured blues. “Fuck.” He cursed and tore himself away. “take pity on an old man.”

She snorted out a laugh. “My ass.” She grumbled but she drug said ass away from her warm, soft bed and stomped to the shower. She smirked when he cursed again.

“And put some damn clothes on!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless fluff is shameless.


End file.
